


Not What I Expected

by reevesdriver



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Michael Myers - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Caught, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Masturbation, Halloween, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Michael Myers - Freeform, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spying, Voyeurism, mask kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: You become Michaels new curious obsession.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Reader, Michael Myers/Original Character(s), Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 78





	1. Pillow Talk

As always Michael made the familiar route to your home in the dark with only the light from the moon lighting his path between the trees as he stepped through the woods at the back of your house. 

You’d become Michaels new obsession ever since he saw you through the window of your friends house during a halloween party, that night he’d followed you home keeping his distance so not to alarm you. He didn’t want to kill you, not yet anyway, no he was fascinated by you. Every few nights since then, at least once a week, Michael would creep to your house and up onto your balcony outside your room making no noise as he silently watches you through the double doors.

This night was no different so far. Michael climbed up onto your balcony with ease and peeked through the slightly opened curtains as you enter your room closing your bedroom door behind you. Michael watches carefully as you strip down to your underwear as you had done so many nights before but this time something seemed different.

Instead of removing your underwear and slipping into the shower or getting straight into your pyjamas and going downstairs like you normally did you jump onto your bed and take one of your pillows placing it into the centre of the mattress before straddling it. Michael tilts his head to the side as he watches you grind against the pillow holding it down roughly with your hands as your hips rock against the plump fabric.

Your head is thrown back and Michael watches as your chest rises and falls with each thrust as you spread your legs further allowing yourself more access to the pillow underneath. Michael watches, more intrigued than turn on as he tries to figure out exactly what you’re trying to achieve. It’s not until you write and let out a moan that can be heard through the glass door that he finally realises that the act is bringing you pleasure.

Michael feels a pulse of blood shoot to his cock as he begins to harden in his boxers, his eyes never leave you’re figure as his hand grips his shaft giving it a few pumps before he unzips his signature jumpsuit pulling his cock out as his breathing gets heavier and warmer underneath his mask. Before he has chance to control himself Michael begins to pump his cock rapidly matching the rhythm that you’re grinding against the pillow imagining that its his cock you're grinding against and not the stupid fabric.

You both finish at the same time, you with a loud moan and a quiver of your legs as you collapse onto the bed and Michael with a deep grunt as he cuts onto his hand not caring at the mess that’s spilling onto the balcony. Tucking himself back into his pants Michael wipes his cum onto the leg of his jumpsuit before he starts making his way off the balcony and back to his home as you turn your bedroom light out and get in bed.

He'll have you, but not tonight.


	2. Little Bunny

_He’ll have you, but not tonight._

That’s what Michael kept thinking to himself as he walked back to his dishevelled home with images of your semi-naked and writhing body still plaguing his mind as he crawled into his bed and let his hand dive to his naked cock as he let the images play through until he’s finished and falls asleep.

Michael wakes up after a few hours, he's never slept for very long and he’s not about to start anytime soon. Dragging himself out of his bed he quickly throws on the familiar jump-suit and makes his way downstairs to his kitchen making himself some toast before starting his ‘normal’ day of sneaking to your house and watching you. You’re almost finished getting dressed by the time Michael climbs up onto your balcony, he didn't expect you to be up this early but he was still quick enough to get a few peaks at your bare skin before you were completely clothed.

“Come on Y/N It’s like you wanna miss school.”

Michael follows within earshot of the conversation and watches as your friend links arms with you holding your hand at the same time as she strikes up a conversation.

“So I’m having a Halloween party at my place tonight and I would love it if you could come.”

You sigh and smile. “I don’t even have a costume tho.”

“Y/N you’re a woman, you can just throw on literally anything sexy and say you're a final girl or something. Come on please it’s no fun when you’re not there.”

“Fine ok, what time?”

“Around 6pm, I have to have it earlier because my parents said we can’t have it too late because they have work tomorrow so the earlier we start the earlier we can finish and the less likely they are to shout at me.”

“Ok well I gotta get to class now, I’ll message you when I'm on my way over.”

“Thanks Y/N, you’re the best.” Your friend gives you a hug turning around to go to her next class as you continue walking to yours.

The rest of the day dragged and to be honest you spent less time actually doing your work and more time thinking about what costume you were going to buy for the party. Once the bell rang for the end of the day you quickly gathered your things and made your way out the front doors starting a quick walk to the nearest store you could think of and rummaging through the costumes.

 _Sexy witch?_ Not today Gandalf, _Sexy Chucky?_ Why the fuck would anyone be remotely turned on by that, _Sexy nun?_ Waaayy to contradictory, _Sexy playboy bunny?_ Hmm yeah this could work. You shrug your shoulders and throw the costume over your arm and go to pay picking up a tub of candy on the way to the tills. The cashier scans the items and you pay leaving the store with your new costume an a smirk across your face.

* * *

 _He’ll have you, and it will be tonight._ Michael thinks to himself as he watches you pull the skimpy suit to your body smoothing it out as you check yourself out in the mirror. He watches you undress and go into the joined bathroom to take a shower groaning at the fact that he can’t see your naked and wet body under the stream of water as you clean yourself up.

Returning to your bedroom he watches you get dried and redress into one of those stupid fucking playboy bunny costumes that he’s seen so many women wear out but it somehow looks different on you than anyone else he’s seen wear it. Every inch of your body fills the material nicely, it’s both revealing but not at the same time covering your assets but also pushing them in and out enough to accentuate them even more.

You accompany the outfit with a pair of fishnet tights, black boots and the longest coat you have as your taxi arrives outside of your house. Michael already knew where you friend lived so he didn't need to wait for you to leave before he already started the familiar journey there hoping to reach the house before you did.

“Y/N look at you, what a sexy little bunny you are.” Y/B/F/N greats you as she wraps you in a hug and places a gentle kiss on your cheek. “Come on let me take this coat and get you a drink.” She says practically tugging the thick material off of you revealing your outfit to the nearby crowds of people. She tucks your coat away in the closet next to the front door as you take a few seconds to re-adjust the ears resting on the top of your head before she takes you to the kitchen.

In your sober state you can feel multiple eyes watching you as well as hears a few whistles as you walk past groups of boys who think they have a chance with you. Pouring you a drink into one of the typical red cups your friend shoves it into your hands waiting for you to take a drink become she claps happily at you giggling as she goes to great some more guests coming in through the front door.

Michael makes it to the house about 20 minutes after you walked through the front door and after looking around the exterior he decides to slip in through the opened back door to not raise suspicions or cause a scene trying to get past your friend who stands at the front door letting her classmates and other invitees in.

You stand in the kitchen sipping at your drink whilst your friend is off drunkenly talking to some random boys leaving you on your own to interact with the rest of the guests. About an hour and a half and a few failed attempts at flirting from the males in the house pass and you slide yourself onto the kitchen counter finishing your third drink and opting to take a break before having another one hoping that your friend would re-join you at any minute

The sudden feeling of someone standing next to you is enough to make you jump as you turn to great the space invader. “Hey.” You say politely nodding to the man whose staring down at you. “Oh, strong silent type I guess. I’m digging the costume by the way, simple but effective.” You laugh. “I definitely wouldn’t want to meet you in a dark alleyway.”

He doesn’t reply but his whole aura is enough to make you blush and squeeze your legs together, something that he notices.

“Hey you wanna maybe go upstairs? Somewhere more private cause I can’t hear myself think down here.” You say and wait for the mystery man to nod at you before you take his hand in your own and practically drag him up the stairs past your drunk classmates and into one of the unoccupied spare bedrooms of your friends home. 

“So are you gonna tell me your name or are we gonna keep this silent treatment up all night?” You say closing the curtain before turning round and gasping as the man is stood right behind you now, his chest touching yours every time he takes a breath. He’s standing over you and it’s only now that you can see just how tall he is, sure when you were walking with him you knew he was tall but with it just being the two of you in the silent room you become fully aware of just how _big_ he is.

Michael reaches for you making you flinch as you thought he was going to hit you but instead he plucks the bunny-eared headband from the top of your head and throws it onto the floor next to the both of you.

“Do you not like my bunny ears?” You ask twirling a piece of your hair around your finger. Michael shakes his head slowly earning a soft chuckle to fall from your lips.

“Well what about my little fluffy tail?” You ask spinning around to shake your small tail at him. Michael inhales sharply as he grabs your hips pulling your ass against his groin and almost knocking the wind out of you in the quick motion

“Fuck, you _are_ strong.” You gasp tugging your bottom lip between your teeth as you grind your ass against his crotch earning a low growl to fall from underneath his mask.

Michaels cock is rock hard and pulsing underneath his boiler-suit as you press yourself up against him once more moaning at the feeling of his cock standing to attention just for you. He wants to ravish you, push you over the bed and fuck you senseless until your crying and begging him to stop but at the same time he’s frozen and unable to move when you turn round and drop to your knees in front of him.

Michael almost wishes he left the bunny ears on you as he holds your hair in his hands watching through the holes in his mask as you unbutton his boiler-suit and pull out his huge cock. You’re practically drooling at the sight of his thick circumcised member throbbing in your hand as a drop of pre-cum slides out of the end. Your hands are tiny compared to his and they look even fucking smaller when they are pathetically wrapped around his shaft but _fuck_ he realises just how small you are when you take the tip of his cock into your mouth and barely fit it past your lips.

ou look up to him, tears forming in the corners of your eyes as you try to relax your mouth and take him in even more but he can tell you’re struggling, he holds your cheek in the palm of his hand and uses his thumb to wipe a tear that falls from your wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so fucking big.” You say suckling on the end of his shaft as you use your hands to try and pump the rest of him.

“It’s ok.” He speaks shocking not only himself but you as well as his deep voice fills your ears sending a shockwave of pleasure down your spine making you moan around the head of his cock.

Michael grabs you by your under-arm and drags you up to your feet as you release his cock from your mouth with a pop sending lines of saliva down your chin which you try to ungracefully wipe away on your arm. Lying down on the bed Michael drags you on top of him until your warm heat is grinds against his cock. He looks, almost innocent, like he’s never done this before as his hands rest on your thighs whilst his eyes burn into you as you unzip the costume pushing it down your hips revealing your breasts to him.

You take hold of Michaels hands and bring them up to your chest placing them on your breasts as he squeezes a little too roughly at your plump mounds. Moving to get off Michael you stand at the side of the bed and slide out of your costume and boots but choose to leave the fishnets on as you straddle his wide hips once more taking his cock in your hand and pumping it a few times before placing the tip at your tight hole.

Your pussy is soaking and leaking cum but it’s still not enough to subside the stinging sensation of Michael pushing inside of you, your labia are dragged along his cock as he enters you. _“Fuck...bunny.”_ He moans as you sink yourself down on his cock practically impaling yourself as he your hips hit his unable to take any more of him inside of you.

The sound of your moans and Michaels grunts echoing in the room is enough to block out the sound of the party downstairs, but Michael is more attentive than you so when he hears someone approaching the door and turning the handle he instantly grabs you flipping you over and covers you with his large body to avoid anyone seeing you naked, his hips are still as you look over his shoulder and see your very red-faced friend standing in the doorway.

“Fuck yeah Y/N, get some.” She laughs sticking her tongue out before closing the door as she drags her lover for the night into her bedroom down the hall

“Guess we forgot to lock the door.” You say with a laugh as you look back towards Michael, you can see his dark eyes staring at you through the holes in his mask. “Thank you for covering me up.”

Michael nods and moves himself to a kneeling position between your legs, his cock is still inside you with your walls clamped around him so when he moves he tugs you with him a little making you whimper. Michael is surprisingly gentle with you as he pushes his cock into you once more watching your face as it twists and turns with pleasure and a mix of pain.

“Sorry.” He gasps as he tucks his cock as far inside of you as he can with one thrust watching as you wince in pain. He wishes that he could last longer he really does but the shaking of your pussy and the loud moans falling from your mouth as you cum and clench around him is enough to tip him over the edge as he pumps thick white ropes of cum inside of you.


End file.
